Pain Without Love
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Can Kinley learn that pain isn't to come with love


**Sorry for how long the one shot is but I didn't want to make it into a chapter story so please enjoy**

Pain Without Love

This wasn't to happen like this not for Kinley Runnels. Kinley fell in love with Grant who treated her like a queen to start with. Shortly after getting married, Grant turned into a monster constantly abusing her hitting her and Kinley has landed in the hospital three or four different times from the hands of Grant.

After 3 full years of marriage that was nothing but a sham. Kinley knew she had to get out and with the help of family while her husband was gone on a work trip, Kinley was able to move and get started in the same company in a different state.

"Cody thanks so much for helping this means a lot to me" Kinley stated as she and Cody where coming in the house with the last of the boxes.

"Your welcome honey don't worry about it. How are you coping with all of this?" Cody asked

"Okay I'm happy not to be in Colorado any more I had to get away and away from him. He will be livid when he gets home in a few days but hopefully he wont think to come and look here for me." Kinley stated

"You will be fine honey. I hope that the ass doesn't come after you. St Louis is where you where you grew up and you have family here. I moved here and two houses down. Ted and Hailey are three and Krista and John are five. Randy is next door and I am across the street. Honey you are surrounded by family that care about you" Cody stated

"I hope your right Cody, but mom and dad are still in Colorado they moved there about 2 years ago I don't see them coming back anytime soon" Kinley stated and sat down on the couch "How long do you have off?"

"Another week I am still out due to the punt to the head two months ago" Cody said "Do you want to go and find supper?"

"Sure" Kinley stated

That night as Cody and Kinley went to supper Grant arrived back home and wasn't happy that Kinley wasn't there waiting on him. Grant looked through the house and found everything that belonged to Kinley gone, even her car. Grant after they got married put a tracking system in Kinley's car, and her cell phone.

Four Months Later

The WWE was in town on tour and after getting in from the flight Randy was just walking in his front door as he waved John and Krista off and shut the door behind him. No one was at home waiting for him as Sarah his girlfriend of nearly 2 years was now gone, she had broken it off with Randy about 4 months ago. After starting clothes in the washer Randy changed into a pair of shorts and headed out on a run, after walking down to Ted DiBiase's house to see if he and Hailey wanted to go out on a run. Ted and Randy then headed out as Hailey was working on getting the house put back together after painting this last week.

"I hear we have new neighbor now" Randy said as he and Ted were running

"Hailey and Krista know who she is Kinley Runnels its Cody's cousin that's all I know. Hailey and Krista both went to school with her" Ted said

"Then I do as well if I saw her I might remember who she is but I can't think of her right off the top of my head" Randy said "What are our plans for tonight"

"Who knows but I do know that most of us are going out for the night and your coming with man. I think that we are going to supper before heading to the clubs" Ted said

Nearly an hour later and after running three miles Ted was walking up to his house and waved at Randy who was walking up to his house to get cleaned up and then out for supper and then to the clubs with everyone else.

Kinley was cleaning her house up and finally putting all the boxes away when her doorbell rang and she knew that it was probably Krista or Hailey as they had both called about going to lunch and she told them to ring the doorbell then walk on in that she would be ready to go. Since no one walked in she figured it was someone else and didn't pay any attention when she saw the black SUV parked in her drive and opened the door and once she did she felt the fist of her soon to be ex husband connecting with her side then as she dropped to the floor Kinley tried to protect herself and curl up into a ball which didn't help any as Grant kept attacking her.

"No one leaves me you will continue to pay for this Kinley" Grant stated then left

Kinley cleaned herself up the best she could before Hailey and Krista got there for lunch. While eating lunch with her two best friends she was talked into going to supper with everyone and also out to the clubs.

While at lunch both Krista and Hailey could tell that something was bothering Kinley but since they both knew it wouldn't do any good to see what it is as Kinley had closed herself to explaining things to Hailey and Krista years ago, the only people that knew about the abuse was Randy and Cody. One night about a year ago, when the WWE was in Colorado and she had invited both Randy and Cody over for supper when Grant arrived home he didn't like what he saw thought that Randy was trying to take what was his. After Cody and Randy had left for the night, Grant took his anger out on Kinley and as usual after he knocked her around and beat her he then left to go and grab drinks with his friends. Kinley called Cody who along with Randy came back to the house and took care of her and that night instead of going back to the house Kinley slept against Randy at the hotel after being seen in the ER.

What no one knew is that this night would change both Randy and Kinley in ways they never thought possible. One night after both family and friends talk Randy and Kinley into going to the clubs that they would end up starting a friendship that would never be broken.

Kinley's House

The girls were getting ready to head out to the clubs both Hailey and Krista were trying to find something for Kinley to wear but as usual Kinley didn't want to go anywhere.

"Kinley this shirt is perfect with jeans" Hailey stated as she pulled out a black shirt that had some writing on it and she loved it

"I don't know guys, I don't want to go out and do anything I have work that needs to get done here" Kinley said

"What work and it's the weekend hon come one or I will make Cody come down here and drag you out and don't think that I won't." Krista stated "You my dear have been cooped up in this house since you moved here and I want you to go out with us for tonight"

"You win but I am not drinking" Kinley stated as she grabbed the shirt from Hailey and went to shower and change.

Randy's House

The guys were already drinking expect for Randy who here lately didn't see the need to drink or go out he wanted to stay at home and look over the things for work and come up with a new t-shirt design and the guys weren't buying it. They had decided that if Randy was going to put a fight that they would somehow force him to go.

"Randy come on you haven't been out in ages" John stated while throwing a black button down at Randy as he had been going through his brother in laws closet

"John man Krista will understand I just don't see the need in going out" Randy said while lying back on his bed

"I will personally strip you and then throw you in the shower if you don't hurry the fuck up and get ready we are meeting the girls at the club why now do you not want to go out?" John asked

"Sarah, I know I will probably see her and I don't want to" Randy stated

"Dude that's a lame excuse and you know it" Cody stated from the door "Your going and we are going out just us for supper the girls are going out on their own."

"You know something don't you?" John asked

"What?" Cody asked

"You know something what is it?" John asked again

"K is going and you always have fun with your sister" Ted stated "Plus Hailey is going and I can't wait to spend time with my best friends and my wife"

"Fine you guys win but I am not drinking" Randy stated and grabbed the shirt from the bed and walked into his bathroom to change

The guys piled into John's SUV and headed towards the bar while the girls piled into Kinley's Hummer and took off as well. Both Hailey and Krista couldn't wait to see their husbands and spend time with them.

"We are here man hey sweetie" John stated as he helped Krista out of Kinley's truck "You look wonderful"

"Thanks you look handsome yourself. Hey Randy glad you came out. I don't know if you remember Kinley Runnels at all but Kinley this is Randy Orton my twin we were all in the same graduating class" Krista said while both Randy and Kinley shook hands and smiled at each other.

As everyone else went in search of a table and then to the bar Randy could tell that Kinley didn't want to be there anymore than he did.

"Kinley do you want to get out of here?" Randy asked

"I thought you would never ask right now I am not in the mood to be here" Kinley stated and smiled at Randy who smiled back and thought she was a beauty

"Shit I didn't drive did you?" Randy asked "I need to let John know"

"Yes we can take my truck. Let me go and tell Krista that I am leaving" Kinley stated as she weaved over to where the rest were sitting.

Krista could tell that once Kinley walked over that she was going home but what she didn't know is that Randy was at the bar telling John the same thing. Krista gave Kinley a hug and said that she would see her tomorrow for supper as they were having a girl's night at Kinley's house.

"Krista isn't too mad is she?" Randy asked knowing his twin a little too well

"Nope she understood what about John?" Kinley asked as Randy held the door to the bar open and she walked past

"Thankfully he understood which way to your truck?" Randy asked

"Its right here, yes I drive a hummer" Kinley stated "But you're driving"

"Keys and okay" Randy said and helped Kinley into her truck and after getting in he looked over at Kinley and smiled "What do you feel like doing?"

"Movies at my place is that okay?" Kinley asked

"Fine with me I haven't had a movie night in awhile do you mind if we stop by my house so I can change into my breakaways?" Randy asked as he backed out of the parking lot and started towards his house

"That's fine with me. I want to thank you for last year Randy for letting me sleep against you when Grant beat the shit out of me that was really nice of you" Kinley stated

"Not a problem I knew you were in pain and that's what friends are for. If I had my way I would have gone back to the house and let Grant have it. But Codes wouldn't let me told me that it would just make matters worse" Randy stated "I wanted to help that night but Code said that it would be okay"

"Grant never did stop and that's why I moved and I am glad that I did, but I know that will never stop him from controlling me and trying to hurt me. I have filed for divorce and I know that he got the papers as he came by the house today" Kinley told Randy

"Did anything happen?" Randy asked

"He attacked me and then told me that no one ever leaves him" Kinley stated while the tears started to flow again

"I'm sorry for opening the wounds again Kinley but I want you safe, it's been tearing at my heart for the last year. Cody would just tell me that things were okay but nothing more. I take it he has hurt you again" Randy asked even though he wasn't trying to pry

"He hit me, and once I was down he kicked me in my ribs before my lunch with Krista and Hailey. I don't know how he found me, I bought a new house a new car and new phone. I still have my old phone with me but it's turned off. I didn't even leave a forwarding address. I transferred in the company but that's it" Kinley stated

It wasn't long and they were now pulling onto their street and Kinley started to get nervous as they drove by her house and she could see that there were lights on when she had turned them off herself and Krista made sure that all the doors were locked and the alarm was set

"There's lights on in my house, we didn't leave any one when we left" Kinley stated

"Not good. When we get to my house which is next door we can pull into my garage as my hummer is getting fixed and we can check on things from there. I won't let him get to you again when I am around okay you are safe with me" Randy said "We can call the alarm company from inside"

"Thanks Randy" Kinley said as he pulled her truck into the garage and then put the door down and then helped Kinley out and together they walked inside.

As Randy helped Kinley inside he noticed when he touched her ribs that she winced in pain and was near tears, he knew that her ribs had to be close to broken if not broken. Randy ran upstairs to change quickly and Kinley called the alarm company who said that the alarm had been set to away when Kinley left around 6pm when they had gone to eat just the girls then around 7:20pm the alarm had been set to stay. Randy came back down after talking to his doctor who was a good friend of his family she told Randy that if Kinley would agree that she would take a look at Kinley's ribs and probably wrap them.

"Any news?" Randy asked

"Yes my alarm was set to stay about an hour ago, when we left the house to go and eat supper just us girls I put the alarm on away like I always do." Kinley stated

"Did you call the police?" Randy asked as his doorbell rang he knew it was Dr Knight and opened it to see Hailey and Ted "I take it Dr Knight called you right?"

"Yes does Kinley know?" Hailey asked

"Do I know what and yes I called the police" Kinley stated

"When I was helping you in I noticed that when I placed my hands on your ribs you were near tears and winced in pain. I called a good friend of the family and she is my doctor and she called Hailey. I wanted to make sure you were okay please don't be mad at me" Randy said

"I'm not mad and I am glad you care and thanks"

As the girls went upstairs Randy asked Ted to just walk the outside of Kinley's house and make sure that everything was fine. As Hailey was taking a look at Kinley's ribs, Kinley finally broke down and told Hailey everything that had gone on.

"Kinley after you talk to the police which they should be here by now I do want to go and do X-rays then wrap your ribs honey. Why haven't you talked to Krista and I about this before tonight?" Hailey asked

"I don't know, just scared that something else would happen and it would just make things worse. Fear of rejection" Kinley stated

"You never have to worry about that. Before Ted came into my life I was in a very abusive relationship and he nearly killed me twice" Hailey told Kinley "I know that Krista will understand hon as well she helped me through getting away from my ex then introduced me to Teddy"

"Nice we better go and check on the guys" Kinley stated

After talking to police and making a report Randy helped Kinley into his truck and they took off to the local ER so Hailey could make sure that Kinley's ribs weren't broken and she still wanted to wrap them. After having the x-rays taken Kinley had four broken on her left side while four were bruised badly on her right side. After wrapping her with gauze then tape then an ace bandage.

"I'm scared to stay at my place tonight" Kinley stated while Randy helped her back into his truck

"I can understand that why don't you stay at my place we can still watch movies how is that in my room if you want" Randy suggested

"That's fine and if you want to in bed, that I don't mind either" Kinley said "Thanks Randy"

"You are welcome honey did Hailey give you anything for pain?" Randy asked

"Yes she gave me a script for Lortabs and all do you mind if we get that filled?" Kinley asked

"That's fine hon we can do that on the way home do you use Walgreens?" Randy asked

"Yes I do the one closest to the house" Kinley stated

After making it back to Randy's house and picking out a few DVD's to watch, Randy handed Kinley a pair of yoga pants and Kinley just looked at Randy and he explained that Krista usually left a change of clothes here when they crashed here and that it was cool. As the night came to an end both Randy and Kinley fell asleep while watching movies. Kinley fell asleep against Randy's chest while watching a movie and fell asleep to the beating of his heart it was calm and relaxing and had put Kinley straight to sleep.

The sun was shinning into Randy's room as he forgot to close the curtains over the blinds last night before crashing and thats what woke him up. Kinely was still sleeping against his chest and he gently untangled himself and walked into the bathroom to pull on a shirt and his breakaways and then walked downstairs to start a pot of coffee and then walked out to grab the paper. As he walked outside he could see people over at Kinley's a black SUV and there were a few people loading the back of the truck with boxes which he found strange.

"Excuse me sir, would it be okay if I used your phone, my cell is dead and we had the house phone turned off yesterday" a woman asked

"I guess moving already?" Randy asked as he lit up a smoke "I thought Kinley just moved in four months ago"

"She did but Grant wants to move her back home and with him I am Grant's mom Macy" she said

"Let me go and grab my phone be right back" Randy stated and walked into his house knowing that Kinley wouldn't be moving as she filed a restraining order yesterday. As he walked up the stairs to the master he noticed that Kinley was sitting up in bed and tears were falling from her face "Hon did you know that Grants is moving your things out of the house?"

"Yes I could hear it and well, I didn't give him permission to move anything and thats his mom" Kinley stated "I called the police they should be here by now"

"Why would he be moving you?" Randy asked

"Control and power" Kinley answered

"Not good thats the police" Randy stated

As Kinley talked to the police and showed them the divorce papers and restraining order they saw that everything was in order and walked next door to talk to Grant and arrest him as Kinley wanted to press charges. Macy was in shock that Kinley had Grant arrested. As Kinley walked next door with Randy at her side to explain things to Macy she finally saw that her son who she loved is a monster and that Kinley didn't deserve what had been done to her. After unloading all the boxes that Macy and Grant had put into his truck and unpacking Macy called her husband to tell him what went on and he told his wife that they would do what ever it was to protect Kinley as they had both come to love Kinley as their own daughter while she was married to Grant.

"Kinley can we talk for a minute please?" Macy asked

"Thats fine whats up?" Kinley asked as she sat down at the kitchen table with Macy

"Can you please tell me what has gone on between you and Grant?" Macy asked

"Where to start Macy, when I first met Grant he treated me like a queen and would do anything for me, which I loved he spoiled me during the two years we dated before he asked me to marry him. Once we got married thats when the abuse started. At first it was just yelling and emotional abuse, as the weeks and months passed he turned voilent and started to slap and hit me." Kinley stated while the tears slipped down her face "I thought that I was doing everything wrong nothing I did seemed to please him"

"Like what?" Macy asked

"Cooking, cleaning the way the house was kept, if it wasn't dusted he would slap me then tell me to do it over again. Thats when he started to beat me and he also forced himself on me and not once did he take it easy it was pretty bad and it only got worse" Kinley told Macy

"Kinley I am sorry this happened we didn't raise Grant to abuse women we taught him right and wrong. I don't know where he got this idea that its okay to do this to women. I talked to Mike and we have both agreed to help you out in anyway money, emotional and anything else. We aren't happy that this happened to you." Macy stated and reached into her purse and pulled out a check and handed it to Kinley

"I can't take this Macy its too much." Kinley stated as she stared down at the check in her hands

"Please we can help you its for the house, the car and anything you want it for. Grant wont get any help from us on this what he did was wrong. We came to love you as our own daughter and we will help you fight this against him" Macy stated "Keep the check and use it for you, I will call you when I reach the house and talk to Mike again okay if you need anything let me know"

"Thanks Macy" Kinley stated and watched as Macy walked out the front door and she could hear the truck start up and she let the tears flow. Randy who had been in the kitchen pulled Kinley to him and held her as she cried.

"Hon its going to be okay, I don't see Grant talking his parents into helping him at all they want to support you" Randy stated. "When do you go to court for your divorce?"

"In a few days please come with me" Kinley asked

"Thats fine honey, I will be there" Randy stated

The next few days were busy with getting Kinley's house put back together and then going to court. The judge understood and granted the divorce and a two year restraining order. Kinley was happy to be free from Grant even though she knew that it was far from over. Randy asked her to start to travel with him and be his personal assistant which Kinley agreed to.

Two Weeks Later

"Randy Steph needs to meet with you in two hours about the next story line" Kinley stated as she walked into their room at the hotel

"Great hopefully its not a big one, I don't need another major feud unless its with the Miz and I get my belt back" Randy said

"I can understand that. I am by the way loving being on the road with you" Kinley stated as Randy pulled Kinley into his arms and kissed her forehead

"I love having you with me, question I know you just got a divorce and all I was wondering if you would like to be my girl?" Randy asked

"I know I just got divorced and yes I would love to be your girl" Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who claimed her lips in a sweet tender kiss.

7 Months Later

The couple had been dating for nearly 8 months. Randy and Kinley were doing great, and Kinley was finally free from her ex husband who had put up a fight to keep her in his life but finally signed the papers a few months ago. Grant still made trouble for Kinley and Randy but not that often and Macy and Mike, Grants parents were very thankful to Randy for keeping Kinley safe and they kept in contact with Kinley quite often.

"Randy when do you go back on tour honey?" Kinley asked him as they were in the kitchen fixing lunch

"In 3 days babe ,you coming with me?" Randy asked as he wrapped his arms around Kinley's waist

"Yes I am. I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon, then I am meeting up with Krista and Hailey and we are going shopping" Kinley said as Randy picked Kinley up and placed her on the counter and kissed her forehead

"I love you babe" Randy stated as the kiss broke then claimed her lips again in a tender kiss

"I love you too Randy" Kinley said and smiled up at Randy who claimed her lips again in a kiss

"Honey last night while you were sleeping soundly, I found myself dreaming of us and us having somewhere around 3 babies and all. Do you want to have a family some day?" Randy asked

"We had the same dream then babe. We have talked about it hon, yes I want to have your babies and have a family with you and only you. I love you Orton" Kinley stated with a smile "Why baby?"

"This may sound totally strange to you and all but as we have made love the last few weeks and last night you have felt different your breast are fuller and don't get me wrong you are amazing in bed but you are wearing me out" Randy said while bringing Kinley to his chest

"Its not strange at all honey, yes my breast are tender and full and its okay your amazing in bed as well and I just can't seem to get enough of you" Kinley told him and kissed his chest "Let's eat baby"

"I can't get enough of you either baby" Randy said as he brought their lunch to the table and then helped Kinley into her chair and placed a kiss to the top of her head "What time is your doctor's appointment?"

"At 1pm honey come with me"

"Sure hon, then I can drop you off at the mall with the girls, I need to get some shopping done myself" Randy said

"Why don't you see if John and Ted want to join that way you wont be stuck with us girls" Kinley told him

After lunch and cleaning up the table Randy helped Kinley into his truck and he had called both John and Ted and they agreed to meet up and go shopping with Randy as well. After signing in for Kinley's appointment she was called back right away and after having her vitals taken and the normal questions the nurse left the couple in the room saying that Dr Knight would be in shortly.

Randy was now standing in front of Kinley and had her against his chest while he was rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Randy hon I just realized that I am nearly 4 weeks late with my cycle" Kinley told him. "It's like clockwork always on time never late."

"Oh wow you are right you are like clockwork with your cycle, ask Dr Knight for a pregnancy test honey maybe we are pregnant" Randy said

"Maybe honey would you be okay with it?" Kinley asked

"Kinley we have talked about starting a family and after our talk at lunch I would be happy and excited to be having a baby with you" Randy stated "I love you Kinley"

Before Kinley could say anything else Dr Knight was knocking on the door and walked in "Sorry for the wait you two. Randy its good to see you and you too Kinley"

"That's okay with the wait. It gave us some alone time" Kinley said "I just realized that I am about four weeks late with my cycle"

"Okay, we can do some blood work and all, let me grab my nurse and she can draw blood and do the test that way. I also want to feel your ribs and make sure they have healed right."

After having blood drawn and checking Kinley's ribs everything was fine her heart sounded great and all. Dr Knight was looking through Kinley's blood work that had come back and looked over all the results

"Kinley you are indeed pregnant, I would like to do a sono to see how many weeks you are and get the due date" Dr Knight said

"That's fine do you know how far I might be?" Kinley asked

"I would say about 10 weeks maybe 11, follow me and we can get started." Dr Knight said

As the sono was being done Randy realized that he was very much in love with Kinley and wanted her as his wife.

"Your little one is very healthy you hear that?" Dr Knight asked and saw that both Kinley and Randy were nodding their heads "That's the baby's heartbeat, Your due date is April 5th next year and I am going to send out a script for prenatal, nausea, and pain meds. I know you have migraines and lortabs are safe to take during pregnancy."

"Is it still safe for me to travel, what about having sex?" Kinley asked

"You can travel and if you start to get worn out just rest and not over do it. Yes you can still have sex, just not to rough, and don't put too much pressure on your back or the baby you and find different positions to make love in" Dr Knight said "I want to see you in four weeks when you are 14 weeks"

After making another appointment Randy held the door for Kinley then wrapped a arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him and hugged her and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I love you K"

"I love you too Randy" Kinley said

As they walked towards Randy's truck he helped Kinley in and then got in himself. "I can't believe that we are pregnant honey" Randy stated

"I can't either, but I am very happy and excited" Kinley stated while looking out the window

"What's wrong Kinley" Randy asked

"Telling my parents we haven't spoken in about three full years, and then when Grant finds out who knows what will happen."

"I can understand that hon. Maybe after you tell your parents they will come around its completely up to you and I will behind you all the way" Randy told her as he started the truck and started towards his parents house they had agreed to tell his family right away.

Bob and Elaine have welcomed Kinley into the family not only as Randy's girlfriend but also as a second daughter as she was also best friends with Krista.

"Hon you okay with telling mom and dad right now we can wait if you want?" Randy asked as he pulled into his parents drive not even seeing that Nathan's truck was in the drive as well

"Well hon seeing as everyone is here I am okay with it. I can't wait to see their faces that we are having a baby" Kinley stated

"Everyone?" Randy asked

"Well yeah, Nathan and his wife are here, Krista and John just pulled in behind us and Cody just on the street and Ted and Hailey are on the street as well" Kinley told him

"I wonder what's going on" Randy said as he helped Kinley out of the truck

"Who know we didn't call or text anyone. Mom called and said to come for supper" Randy stated and leaned against his truck and pulled Kinley to him and cupped her face and kissed Kinley and once the kiss started to grow deep John yelled from the front steps to hurry up and get in the house

"You ruined a romantic moment Cena" Randy growled

"So have you, many of them" John stated and slapped him upside the head which made Randy growl even more

"So you want to fight do you?" Randy taunted and reached to smack John back. But since Ted was standing by both of them he smacked them both upside their heads and laughed but stopped when both Randy and John started to chase him.

It wasn't long and all three were now complaining about being hurt. Each of them crashed into the kitchen counter tops when chasing each other through the house. Cody had stopped Ted but hit him above his left eye and both Randy and John crashed into the counter and cut their faces above their right eyes.

The girls were laughing till they realized that they were the ones that would have to do the stitches to the guys. Kinley was tending to Randy's face and Hailey was laughing at Ted who was just glaring at Cody and John was trying to hold still while Krista looked him over. All the guys were sitting down on the couch and Bob was laughing his head off but stopped when Elaine came into the living room not happy.

"You realize that the three need stitches" Kinley stated

"Vince is going to be pissed" Randy said and took the towel from Kinley and pressed it to his forehead "Babe you going to do the stitches for me right?"

"Nope your seeing Dr Knight all three of you, I wont do the stitches right now. I know that Krista and Hailey wont either"

"She is right Vince will find it funny tomorrow" Krista stated and hugged Kinley "I will not do stitches either hon"

"Randal, Johnathan, and Theodore in my kitchen right now" Elaine yelled from the kitchen

"Coming mom" the three yell and stood up to walk into the kitchen and the girls followed

"How dare the three of you cause the trouble you have, the minute you walk into the house. If there is any blood on my carpet you will be having more stitches do I make myself clear" Elaine stated

"Yes mom but in my defence" Randy started

"Randal I don't want to hear it. If the three of you aren't back in two hours for supper I will do worse than Vince" Elaine said

"Yes mom"

Cody felt bad and drove Ted and Hailey to the doctor while Krista drove the rest of them as the girls explained to Dr Knight what happened she was trying hard not to laugh but it was pretty funny. All three boys were in the same room now complaining that their head hurt.

"Kinley when you called, I thought something was wrong with you how are you feeling?" Dr Knight asked

"Pretty go for now" Kinley answered and smiled at Randy who smiled back at his girlfriend

"That's right you had a doctor's appointment this afternoon how did that go?" Krista asked as Dr Knight was working on Randy's forehead.

"Things went good. We found out that we are having a baby and we are due April 5th and are 10 weeks" Kinley stated and smiled at Randy

"Thats wonderful news congrats guys. John and I have news that we were telling tonight, we are 9 weeks pregnant as well due April 10th" Krista stated and gave both Randy and Kinley a hug

"Thats wonderful...no we aren't pregnant not yet anyways" Hailey stated and hugged both Kinley and Krista

"Please don't say anything just yet we havent' told Vince yet or the parents but we are tonight as well" Kinley stated

"Thats fine" Krista stated "We can be pregnant together"

"Okay guys your done. Come back in 10 days or the girls can take the stitches out or the trainer if your on the road" Dr Knight said and smiled at the girls "You three have your hands full don't you"

"You have no idea" Krista stated and the girls laughed

"You think we are a handful? Those three right there are more trouble than us" Ted said and the minute he said it both John and Randy smacked him "What the fuck guys?"

"You had to say that, both girls are hormonal and Hailey is leathal did you forget that?" John asked

"Fuck I'm dead aren't I?" Ted asked

"Your sleeping at John's tonight Honey and I am staying with Kinley and Krista at Kinley's house if you don't watch it" Hailey threatened

"See...sorry baby I am I love you" Ted said as he pulled Hailey to him and hugged her tight

As everyone drove back to Bob and Elaines they were talking about the babies and it was exciting to Kinley and Krista that they were due at the same time and they couldn't wait to see how both Bob and Elaine took the news.

As everyone gathered for supper around the table both Randy and Kinley were all smiles as were John and Krista and Hailey was still smiling at the fact on the way back to the house Ted said that he wanted to start a family with his wife.

"Okay I have to ask whats with all the smiles?" Bob asked

"On the way home Ted and I agreed to try to have a baby" Hailey stated

"Thats wonderful dear" Elaine stated and looked at her daughter and son for their answers

"Well Kinley and I found out today before comingover here that we are 10 weeks pregnant" Randy said and then kissed Kinley on the forehead

"I'm going to be a grandma?" Elaine asked with tears in her eyes

"Yes mom but John and I have news too, we are 9 weeks pregnant and your going to have two grandbabies this year" Krista said

"Thats wonderful, I take it both of you girls are due in April?" Elaine asked

"Yes Elaine I am due April 5th and I can't wait" Kinley said

"No more Elaine either mom or Grandma, Krista when are you due?"

"April 10th mom and we can't wait either"

Bob stood to hug both Randy and Krista then hugged Kinley and John as well and then pulled Hailey and Ted into a hug as well as he has come to love the girls and the guys as their son's and daughter's

That night as Kinley was getting ready for bed she noticed that there were more lights on in her house as the master bedroom in Randy's house faced her master bed room. "Ran honey there's lights on at my house we havent' been over there in a few days and the alarm is set to away"

"Thats not good baby, I will have Cody and Nathan check it out. I am not leaving you for a minute" Randy said and called Nathan and Cody who said they would go and check it out

It was about 30 minutes later when Nathan and Cody came over with some news that someone was in the house and on the main floor but couldn't see who it was. Kinley called the police again and she and Randy walked over to her house and Randy walked in first and to their surprise it was Kinley's parents.

"Mom when did you guys get in and how did you get a key?" Kinely asked

"We talked to Macy and she told us what happened. I'm sorry hon, are you doing okay?" Cathy asked

"I'm fine now thanks to family and friends but not from you why weren't you there for me mom?" Kinley asked

"Your dad believed Grant and what he was doing is okay, I divorced him and its not right, I tried to call but your phone is off" Cathy said

"Well mom I changed my number and everything, when did this happen?"

"Right after you had been married for 2 years with Grant we stayed together and tried to work on our problems but it didn't help they only got worse" Cathy explained

"How did you get into my house?" Kinley asked "And when?"

"About an hour ago, I watched as you hugged Krista and Hailey goodbye and before I go on who is this guy?" Cathy asked

"This is Randy Orton my boyfriend, we have been together for nearly 8 months mom he is wonderful" Kinley said

"Its nice to meet you Randy, I better get my things and head to a hotel I will come by and see you soon Kinley" Cathy stated

"Mom before you leave I think you should know that I am 10 weeks pregnant " Kinley stated and Randy placed his arms around her

"Well maybe you now can fix your marriage and go back with Grant as he is the father of the baby. " Cathy stated as she stared at Randy and Kinley not happy that Kinley was pregnant but hoping that she would now go back to Grant.

"Mom Grant is not the dad Randy is" Kinley told her mom

"Well if you want to disrespect your family thats fine but don't come to me" Cathy said and walked out of the house

That night as Randy and Kinley laid in bed Kinley wasn't shocked that her mom left her dad but kinda surprised when she showed up. Kinley finally fell asleep against Randy's chest. The next morning came early for Kinley as she wasn't feeling the best and was in the bathroom getting sick when Randy woke up.

"Hey sweetie are you feeling any better?" Randy asked as he sat down beside Kinley on the floor of the bathroom

"Not really, maybe some more sleep will help" Kinley told him and smiled at Randy after she was settled back in bed

"Try to sleep hon, I need to get a work out in, I will be in the basement if you need me. Love you baby girl" Randy said then brushed a kiss across her forehead and then bent down to kiss the baby

After sleeping a few hours Kinley rolled over as she was waking up and smiled when she saw Randy walking into the bedroom "Good morning sexy" Randy said and climbed in bed next to Kinley and pulled her into his arms

"I don't feel sexy Randy" Kinley said and kissed his cheek

"Well I still think you are. Vince called and he would like it if the two of us would head out today is that okay with you?" Randy asked

"That's fine Randy." Kinley stated. "What time is our flight?"

"Not till one hon we have plenty of time you feeling better?" Randy asked

"Yes"

As the two packed for their trip and finally getting their luggage packed in the car Kinley received a phone call from her mom and she just ingorned it as she wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

"Okay spill it you never reject phone calls whats wrong babe?" Randy asked as they drove to the airport for their flight to Seattle

"I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen, I don't completely trust my mom. I talked to my Uncle Dusty mom's brother and well she isn't divorced from my dad, I also talked to my dad they are happy in their marriage" Kinley said

"I'm sorry she lied to you honey, don't worry hon you are safe. Why not think about selling your house and completely moving in with me" Randy said

"Good idea honey, I love you and your ideas" Kinley said

5 Months Later

Both Kinley and Krista were glowing in their pregnancies and couldn't wait till their little ones where here and in their arms. Randy popped the question to Kinley and she gladly said that she would marry Randy and they had plans to marry after the baby was born.

Krista and John found out that they were expecting a little girl and couldnt' wait and had the name Elizabeth Renee Cena picked out and in a few short months they would be meeting her.

Kinley and Randy were excited to find out that they were expecting a little boy, although they were having trouble picking out a name between Marcus and Randal. Kinley when she was 4 months was attacked by Grant as he found out that she was pregnant and not very happy that it wasn't with him. Grant had followed Kinley to the next city and attacked her when she was alone and luckily she and the baby were doing just fine.

8 Months Pregnant

"Randal Orton I am going to kill you" Krista yelled at her brother

"Why me you married him not me" Randy said as he sat down by his sister and girlfriend

"Because you introduced us and now I am 8 months pregnant with his daughter, I want my body back" Krista stated

John had made the mistake of laughing when that was said and Krista had already thrown a vase at his head earlier in the day and they had come over after getting stitches in his forehead again.

"Krista honey you are beautiful and I know you want your body back, so do I." Kinley stated "I feel like a balloon thats about ready to pop"

"Well I think that the two of look beautiful and I know you want your bodies back all in due time we don't want the babies coming too early" Randy stated and sat down next to Kinley and placed a hand on the baby and kissed Kinley's on her temple. "I love you Kinley"

"I love you too I just want my body back" Kinley stated

As they all headed to dinner that night and had a nice night and just enjoyed the company and all. After heading home and locking the house up Kinley headed up to bed and decided to find some thing more comfy to put on and by the time Randy made it upstairs he loved the sight before him as Kinley was now dressed in a lace nightie and looked very sexy to Randy.

"Come here honey" Randy said and pulled his sexy pregnant girlfriend into his arms and placed a kiss to Kinley's forehead

"Randy take me make love to me" Kinley said and smiled up at Randy

Randy didn't waste anytime in sheding the clothes he had on and then helped Kinley out of her nightie that she had on. As the two played in bed Randy finally entered Kinley with a slow and powerful thrust as he seated himself completely inside her he bent down to pick her up as he sat back on his heels to rock back and forth as Kinley moaned in pleasure.

"Randy you feel so good don't stop please don't stop" Kinley said quietly

"I wont baby you feel so good around me" Randy said and placed a kiss to her neck

"Baby take me from behind please" Kinley stated as Randy laid her back down on the bed and pulling out she pulled herself up to her knees and hands while Randy slowly entered her again and started to thrust in and out slowly as he slowly sat back down on his heels and brought Kinley to his chest again. Randy loved being this way with her as they could kiss and make love at the same time. Kinley slid up and down on Randy with his help as he lifted her for a more powerful ride she was moaning rather loudly and he knew soon she would be screaming out his name is pleasure.

As they made love they were melting and blending their bodies together, they finally exploded in their releases and were completely content in each others arms. As Randy pulled out and brought Kinely to his chest she felt a contraction come on and was it strong.

"Baby I think its time for our little one to make his appearance tonight I just had a contraction" Kinley told him once she could talk.

"Then lets get you to the hospital we can call everyone once we know more" Randy said and slipped his clothes back on and helped Kinley get dressed

As they drove towards to the hosptial Kinley kept having contractions and once Randy parked and helped Kinley out of the car her water broke. Kinley was admitted and sure enough she was in labor only the early stages of it. After being check by her doctor and finally getting the epidural and was now letting her body do what it needed to in order for them to be hold their son in their arms. Kinely was able to rest for a few hours before starting to feel more and more pressure.

"Randy go get my nurse please" Kinley stated

"Sure baby be right back" Randy said and walked to the nurses station

"Can I help you sir?" a nurse asked

"Yes Kinley is starting to feel more pressure" Randy told the nurse

"Okay I will meet you back in there and call her doctor" she said and smiled at Randy

Randy walked into Kinley's room and sat down on the bed beside her and told her that a nurse and her doctor would be in a few and held her hand and let her squeeze the life out of it while she was contracting.

"Hi Kinley let me check you quickly and we can see where what stage of labor you are in" Dr Knight said

After checking Kinley she was ready to deliver and meet their son. "Kinley on this next contraction I want you to push and Randy just keep her calm and let her squeeze your hands and please support her neck" Dr Knight stated

After pushing for nearly 15 minutes they were hearing the sounds of their son crying as he was now placed on Kinley's chest. "Congrats guys he is perfect, I would like to check him over and all, I will take your epidural out and let you guys get some bonding time in with your son" Dr Knight said

As Kinley was being cleaned up a nurse came over to find out the name for the baby "Kinley what is this little guys name?"

"Marcus Randal Orton. How much did he weigh?" Kinley asked as she looked down at her son

"I love the name, he weighed in at 6lbs and 10oz and 20 inches long he is perfect" Nancy stated "Do you guys want to keep him in the room tonight or in the nursery tonight?"

"How about in the nursery so we can get some sleep, is Randy able to stay with me tonight?" Kinley asked

"Yes he can, I will take out the epi in a minute then if you want to change into your jammies you can and all, then I will pull down the queen size bed"

"Thanks" Randy stated and placed a kiss on his son's head "Is it okay f I take this little one to the waiting room I know we have a bunch of family who can't wait to meet him"

"Thats fine but I need to go out there with you are you ready to head out there now?" Nancy asked

"Yes I am, I will be back in a few baby do you want any visitors tonight?" Randy asked Kinley as she placed Marcus in Randy's arms

"Not tonight I am getting a bad migraine and I want to sleep against your chest" Kinley stated

As Randy was carrying Marcus in his arms looking down at his son and almost ran into the door and not paying attention to where he was walking and all. "Randy this way there is a door there watch out"

As Randy walked into the waiting room where he was greeted by his family and some of the Raw roster. Elaine and Bob were all smiles when Randy handed over his son to his mom so she could hold her first grandchild. "Randy how much did he weigh?" Bob asked

"6lbs and 10oz and 20 inches long and perfect" Randy said and smiled at his dad "Wait where are John and Krista?"

"Krista went into labor honey and what is my grandson's name?" Elaine asked

"Marcus Randal Orton" Randy said "I better get him back to Kinley and we will see the two of you tomorrow Kinley is pretty worn out after giving birth"

"We can understand that but we aren't going anywhere Carol and John Sr should be here soon. Hailey is in with Krista and Ted is locking up houses and making sure everything is going good at the houses he should be here soon" Bob stated "There he is"

"Hey man congrats on your son being born" Ted stated "Hows Kinley?"

"Good worn out but good I need to get little guy back to mom and we will see you guys tomorrow" Randy stated and walked back to Kinley's room and was surprised to see Hailey talking with Kinley and Randy smiled at his soon to be wife and placed Marcus in Hailey's arms and smiled at his girlfriend and one of his best friends

"Congrats guys, I will come back in a bit with an update on Krista and the baby" Hailey said "If your sleeping I wont bother you guys he is handsome just like his daddy"

"Thanks and yes he is" Kinley stated and smiled up at Randy who now had Marcus in his arms

The night passed smoothly as both Randy and Kinley slept soundly and it wasn't long after getting to the hospital that Krista was now holding her daughter in her arms. Elizabeth Renee Cena was born shortly after 1am weighing in at 6lbs 2oz and 19 inches long and perfect.

The next few days passed quickly s the babies were released as were the girls. It wasn't long after arriving home and getting settled in when the doorbell rang and Randy who was in the office paying some bills and on the phone with Vince and Stephanie telling them about Marcus being born and walked to the front door and saw that it was Kinley's mom and Grant

"Can I help you?" Randy asked as he opened the door with his cell phone out ready to call the police if there was any trouble

"Yes I want my wife back and she came to see her daughter" Grant said

"Well you two aren't welcome here and we just got home please do me a favor and leave" Randy stated

"Not till I see my wife" Grant said with a clenched jaw

"Randy whats going on?" Kinley asked "Marcus is finally sleeping"

"Grant here wants to see you and I told them to leave"

"Kinley I came for you and all we need to go the car is waiting" Grant said

"I'm not leaving with you. You need to leave you are not welcome here. Please stay away from me and my family" Kinley told him

"I will get whats mine" Grant said and he and Cathy turned to leave

"I see you had the baby Kinley" Cathy said

"Baby I have a baby?" Grant asked

"Its not yours its Randy's now don't come back" Kinley stated and shut the door and locked in Randy wrapped his arms around Kinley and held her as the tears fell

"We will be safe Kinley, Nathan bought your house he is next door mom and dad are only minutes away" Randy said "Why don't you go rest I know my mom is coming to take care of us tonight and Carol is helping out Krista and John then they are going to switch and spend time with us"

8 Weeks Later

"Randal you ready to head out the show starts in two hours" Kinley asked as she walked into the master bedroom with Marcus in her arms

"Yes I am just not ready to get back to work and all, I don't want to leave you" Randy said as he pulled Kinley and Marcus into his arms

"Did you forget that we are both cleared to travel and all we are traveling with you" Kinley laughed

"Thats right. Sorry babe with everything going on and us planning the wedding I have been distracted" Randy said and placed a kiss to Kinley's forehead then one to Marcus's

After arriving at the arena the couple was greeted by a few of the stars and diva's and they were excited to see the baby and Kinley. "Babe I have a meeting with Steph and Vince will you be okay in catering?" Randy asked

"Yes hon Ted is here with us and Nathan is around some where" Kinley stated and kissed Randy on his cheek

As the night went on Randy was in his dressing room getting changed for his match the girls were in catering talking and Marcus was getting fussy "Hailey would you mind watching him so I can run and get his bottle ready?" Kinley asked

"Thats fine go sweetie he is fine here." Hailey stated and waved Kinley off.

As Kinley was headed towards Randy's dressing room she felt some strong hands on her shoulder and turned around to see Grant steaming mad at his ex wife.

"Don't scream" Grant warmed

"Give me one good reason not to Grant?" Kinley question

"Because you don't want to get hurt badly now do you?" Grant asked as he pushed her into a empty dressing room

Kinley could only shake her head no in responce and proceeded to push Kinley in as he shut the door behind him Kinley knew she was trapped and no where to go. Grant didn't waste anytime in slapping her across the face and as soon as he did Kinley screamed out from the pain. Grant kept slapping her and telling her to look at him and she never did as Jayson threw Kinley down to the ground she curled up in a ball to protect herself. Grant was hitting, punching and finally took a knike out and cut Kinley's arms and a few places on her upper chest

While this was going on Randy was now in catering with Hailey kinda surprised that Kinley left Marcus that long he started to get worried and headed to his locker room and found John and Ted along with Cody and went in search of his soon to be wife. Hailey headed to Steph's office and stayed there with Krista and Elizabeth till it was safe.

Kinley had no clue to how much time had passed but she was starting to wake up she could tell that she was laying on her back, she could hear the people talking, and she also had a massive migraine as well.

"Randy" Kinley whispered

"Hey sweetie welcome back" Randy stated "Codes go get her nurse"

"Hi Kinley I am Stacy how are you feeling?" Stacy asked

"In a ton of pain I have a massive migraine and just sore every where" Kinley told her

"I can understand that. You have some bruised ribs on your left side, some stitches inyour shoulder where flesh was broke open and I can give you something for the pain." Stacy stated

"What happened?" Kinley asked

"Grant attacked you honey" Randy stated and pressed a kiss to her forehead

"Kinley we want to keep you over night to make sure that everything is okay and you can go home in the morning" Stacy stated

"Can Randy stay what wait who is going to take care of Marcus?" Kinley asked

"Mom and dad are taking him honey he will be safe we just want you safe honey" Randy stated

"Yes Randy stay honey" Stacy stated

The next morning Randy and Kinley headed home and they were happy to see Marcus who was at the house with Bob and Elaine and after getting settled in and Kinley was finally resting and all. The next few days were hard on everyone as Kinley didn't want Randy to leave her side and he didn't blame her. But the next few weeks as also the wedding.

The Wedding of Kinley and Randy

"Kinley today I marry my best friend. And no John for once that isn't you. I never thought I would find my soul mate when I had closed my heart off to love. The day I met you I knew you were the one for me. Thank you Kinley for showing me how to love again. You complete me and I can't wait to call you Mrs Randy Orton daily" Randy said

"Randy I am as well marrying my best friend. And no Krista it's not you for once either…I had once been closed off to love for the rest of my life till the day I met you and I completely thank you for that. You have shown me how to love again. You complete me in ways I never thought was possible but you did the impossible and filled every void I have ever had and also every fear about love and all. Thank you for everything you have done. You complete me and I can't wait to hear you call me Mrs Randy Orton daily." Kinley stated and smiled at Randy who had tears streaming down his face

"As Randy and Kinley have said their vows we now exchange rings for symbols of their love towards each other" Pastor Pool stated

"Kinley please wear this ring as it's a symbol of my endless love for you" Randy stated as he slid the ring onto Kinley's finger

"Randy please wear this ring as its symbol of my endless love for you" Kinley stated as she slid the ring onto Randy's finger.

As Randy and Kinley have professed their love and exchanged rings I now by the power of God the stated of Missouri I now pronounce them husband and wife. Randy you may now kiss your bride. Randy pulled Kinley to him and kissed her tenderly on the lips

"May I present for the first time Randy and Kinley Orton" Pastor Pool stated

As the night went on Randy and Kinley enjoyed dancing eating and just being with everyone. That night as they headed to the hotel as Randy's mom and dad were watching Marcus for them while they were gone on their honeymoon. "That was an amazing wedding honey" Randy said as they walked into their room, they spent the night making love and just being with each other. The next two weeks passed quickly as the newly married couple were on their honeymoon. While they were gone they got wonderful news that Grant had been arrested for the attack on Kinley and was put in jail for a long time.

Kinley was very happy being married to Randy her soulmate and with their son Marcus who at 5 months old looks exactlly like his dad and always happy. Pain without Love is something Kinley doesn't have to worry about with Randy as he is very sweet and always loving with Kinley she was happy in her new life.

John and Krista were happy with Elizabeth who is also 5 months old and a perfect combo between her parents and always smiling about something. Ted and Hailey are now expecting a little one in the next few months a daughter Emily Rose DiBiase. Cody still loving the single live.

**A/N The title came to me one evening while listening to the song Pain by Three Days Grace**

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

You're sick of feeling numb  
You're not the only one  
I'll take you by the hand  
And I'll show you a world that you can understand  
This life is filled with hurt  
When happiness doesn't work  
Trust me and take my hand  
When the lights go out you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony  
Are better than misery  
Trust me I've got a plan  
When the lights go off you will understand

Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing  
Rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you're wounded  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
That I'm here to save you  
You know (You know you know you know you know)  
I'm always here for you  
I know (I know I know I know I know)  
That you'll thank me later

Pain, without love  
Pain, can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Pain, without love  
Pain, I can't get enough  
Pain, I like it rough  
'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain than nothing at all  
Rather feel pain

Love the song and it fit perfectly. Thanks to Krista and Hailey with the help with some of the story.

Kinley Orton


End file.
